


stress reliever

by 6_AM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/pseuds/6_AM
Summary: McCree has a hard day.Hanzo helps.





	stress reliever

Saying he had had a bad day was an understatement. 

McCree had been stationed out in Egypt with Ana for the past three weeks doing recon after supposed Talon, or at least less someone with less than friendly intentions, activity had been kicking up. He spent days walking and standing around in what felt like 120 degree heat for days before his enhanced-auditory earpiece managed to catch the word ‘Talon’ in a hushed conversation in a back alley not too far from him. He was able to catch arm subtle movement, a dealing of some kind he was sure, before he pursued after the receiver. The chase didn’t last very long as the mystery guy was able to shake off McCree after a few clever turns through an extensive alleyway. 

McCree was livid by the time he made is back to the hotel room he and Ana had holed up for the mission. Upon arriving Ana informed him that the buildings’ water was having issues and that taking a shower wasn’t a possibility. They left whoever came in to clean the room a very generous tip next to a broken table. With the target gone Winston insisted they pack up and head home while they decided on what they could do next about the situation. 

He barely caught any sleep on the flight back and once he returned home he discovered that the sweets he had saved, and hidden, for him and Hanzo had been eaten while he was away, new episodes of his favorite show that he had recorded for when he got back had been deleted, and his favorite flannel had disappeared. All of this tacked onto the fact that he was sore, sweaty, and ran out of cigars mid-way through the mission didn’t help his already sour mood. 

After taking a long and much needed shower he sluggishly made his way back to his and Hanzo’s shared room. Already shirtless and bootless he crawled onto the bed and leaned back against the wall and sighed heavily. He rubbed at his eyes with a thumb and index finger when he heard the bedroom door open. He thumped his head back against the wall without opening his eyes, already knowing who the intruder was. The bed dipped as the mattress supported the newcomer and a comfortable weight found its way on his lap. His hands automatically found their place on thick, pleasantly and surprisingly, bare thighs. 

Calloused hands cupped his face, thumbs softly rubbing across the stubble on his cheeks. “Mission didn’t go so well?” 

He couldn’t stop the undignified snort. “That’s puttin’ it lightly.” Hanzo only hummed in response, rubbing his bangs and stray hair out of his face before giving him a kiss. “Did you know someone ate all the miguelitos I got you?” McCree asked in between kisses.

Hanzo chuckled softly against his lips. “Yes, I ate them.” Well, McCree hadn’t thought of that… “You can get me some more later, but first let me do something for you.” 

He continued to pepper McCree’s lips with chaste kisses as he slowly dragged his hands over McCree’s shoulders, his pecs, and his stomach stopping at the waistband of his jeans. McCree rubbed his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs every so often moving further up to his hips and under the shirt that he was wearing? He pulled back slightly finally opening his eyes and getting a good look at his boyfriend. Hanzo sat back atop of his thighs with his hair sat curling freely over his shoulders in nothing but a pair of black briefs and McCree’s favorite flannel, which sat loosely over his broad shoulders undone to the last two buttons of the shirt the center of his chest and stomach exposed. 

“So that’s where this thing went.” He smiled, pulling at the garment in question.

Hanzo smirked in response. “I think it looks better on me, don’t you agree?” He asked lowly, ever so subtly jutting out his chest, something he knows that gets McCree going.

McCree grinned, reaching up and brushed a strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear. “You got me there, honey.” He pulled him in for a deep open mouth kiss that had Hanzo moaning before pulling back just enough that their lips still brushed as he spoke. “But I think I like it better like this.” He pulled down at the shirt just enough for it to pool around his waist and bunch of at his forearms. “Much better.” He could feel Hanzo smile as they kissed again. His hands cupped and kneaded at Hanzo’s plush pecs, reveling in the way the other man squirmed in his lap when he pinched at his nipples. 

Hanzo only retaliated by cupping McCree’s now full cock through his jeans, giving it a firm squeeze that made him groan into Hanzo’s grinning mouth. He continued to work at McCree’s cock, rubbing at it and ever so gently rocking on his thighs. 

“I missed you, Jesse.” He whispered, popping open his jeans and reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock. McCree sighed as his dick was finally freed. Hanzo stopped his flurry of kisses to instead lean his forehead on McCree’s to watch his hand wrap around the girthy length his thumb rubbing small circles over the head. McCree relaxed back against the cool wall and watched with him. One hand wrapped around the base, unmoving as the other began its path down and back up again fueled by the precum that leaked from the tip. The cowboy had long since stopped his assault on the archer’s tits having just accepted the handjob from his boyfriend, his hands wrapped around muscled thighs squeezing the skin occasionally. 

The archer’s hands picked up in speed both of them now working his cock, twisting and pulling and even gently squeezing at the flesh between his thighs. Hanzo had turned his attention onto his boyfriend quietly watching and enjoying McCree lean his head back and listen to him hum and groan in pleasure, happy to give him this one thing after an exhausting mission. A handjob was nice, but both of them knew it wasn’t enough to get the gunslinger off alone.

Hanzo scooted further up on McCree’s lap leaning in so he could speak into his ear. “I missed you, but I also missed your cock so much. How thick and heavy it is in my hands... How much I missed feeling it inside of me...“ 

McCree moaned loudly at that. He gripped at Hanzo’s thighs gently pulling at him as his hips began to buck up into the archer’s hands. Hanzo followed the movement easily rocking with the body underneath him wishing he hadn’t decided to go along with just the handy, but this wasn’t about him. 

“I wish I was sitting on your cock right now, feel it splitting me open as I sank down.” McCree was openly panting now, imagining Hanzo’s tight hole wrapped around his cock. “I want to ride you until the sun comes up, I want you to fill me with so much cum I’ll leak for days.” He moaned, the thought turned even Hanzo on grinding down on McCree’s lap along with the movement of the gunslinger humping up into the air spurring him on.

McCree didn’t need much more after that. He moaned loudly as he came, arms wrapping around Hanzo’s waist and hugging him to his chest, spilling onto both of their stomachs as his hips gave a few more stuttering thrusts into Hanzo’s hands and ass. Hanzo’s hands never stopped working his cock the whole time milking his cock until the last spurt. His hands were coated in the white viscous fluid by the time they both stopped moving. McCree was panting into his boyfriend’s neck where he threw himself when his climax hit him like a punch in the gut. 

It was a few minutes before McCree finally loosened his grip enough for Hanzo to sit back. He wiped his hands onto McCree’s flannel but not before bringing a hand up to lick the cum off of his fingers.

McCree groaned weakly, grabbing Hanzo’s hand in a feeble attempt to stop him. “Honey, please, I just came so hard I’m pretty sure I died for a second.”

The archer laughed. “Then I did my job right.” 

The gunslinger watched his boyfriend with a smile for a moment before bringing him in to give him one last kiss. “Thank you, Hanzo.”

“Anytime, my love.” He returned the kiss sweetly. He wiped up the mess on their bellies with his shirt and promptly removing the soiled garment before settling in against McCree’s chest.

They were content to just sit in comfortable silence with each other until McCree unexpectedly flipped Hanzo onto his back with a yelp. He sat between Hanzo’s splayed thighs and leaned over him with a feral grin bracketing his head with his forearms.

“It’s my turn to return the favor, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hours or something i just wanted to write something for myself basically p:


End file.
